Why I Hate Cupid
by Ghost Mana
Summary: For the millionth time I feel my eyes burn with the salty liquid and I hide my face so nobody can see. EVIETRO SLASH, deathfic, Lotsa Angst, R/R!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: not mine. There. No more disclaimer for the rest of the story. One at the beginnng is enuff as long as its there. :)  
  
A/N: I thought about what to write. Since I'm soo "good" at angst, I decided that. *sigh* You may want kleenexes on hand for this one...... I dedicate this story to all those wonderful Evietro writers out there... even the ones who arent soo wonderful, though there arent any. :) R/R!!  
  
  
  
  
Why I Hate Cupid  
  
  
  
  
Love. Love can be a grand thing at times. It gives you a little flutter in your heart and a big, unstoppable grin on your face that you can't send away... but it can also be horrible. It can leave you asking why, with you heart scarred and tattered.  
  
It's hard to tell in my case.  
  
As I lay here, grasping the one I love in my arms, tears stinging my face, blood seeps out of a newly made stomach wound and stains the ground various shades of red. And I ask why.  
  
In my state, a mix of shock and delirium, I almost don't here the others coming. I almost don't feel one of them wrapping their arms around me telling me that everything was going to be okay as my body is wracked with continuous sobs.  
  
They try to move me away from him.  
  
"No!" I scream. I sound like a whiney, whimpering kid. I don't care.  
  
They jump back. I suppose I startled them, but I see it as a good thing. I don't want to leave him.  
  
I'm there for almost an hour before the cops and paramedics arrive. I suppose Jean Grey has called 911 because Scott hasn't moved from the other side of the room yet.  
  
I glance up to him in wondering awe. He's statue-esque. His face is frozen in a mixed expression of anguish and shock. He's still holding the gun in his hand, staring at it as if it just told a joke he dosen't get.  
  
It takes three paramedics and a cop to drag me away from Evan. They strap him to a gurney and wheel him onto the first of the two ambulences, then take Lance to the second. I think, for a faint moment, it's a good thing all this happened downstairs.  
  
By this time, I'm crying again. I just can't help it. I walk over to where the few X-Men and the rest of the brotherhood had gathered together and fling my arms around Todd. We cry together.  
  
The situation is too new to us. The details hadn't sunk in yet and we haven't dealt with death before.  
  
Although the paramedics have already left with Evan and Lance, I doubt they will make it. Lance, I know, is dead. A bullet to the head is pretty conclusive evidence to that. Half of his face is gone, so I suppose Lance would prefer to die instead of live as, not only a mutant, but a deformed one at that.  
  
Evan was shot in the stomach. He was still alive when the paramedics took him away. So why was I crying? Evan could still live.... The possiblity of "What If?" scared me to death... No pun intended. Maybe I'm still in shock.  
  
The police questioned everybody and took Scott down to the station; he was the one who shot Lance afterall. He looked dazed as they ushered him into the cop car and they had taken the gun away from him.  
  
The remainder of us, myself, Todd, Jean, Freddy and Kurt, drove over to the X-Mansion in Scott's car. Jean drove with Freddy up front and I was put in the back next to the window, with Kurt and Todd.  
  
The scenary reminded me of Evan. The school where we had our first kiss, the park where he tried to teach me how to skateboard. I remember every detail.  
  
The sun had been shining and school had just gotten out to welcome summer. Evan and I were walking together to the Brotherhood house.  
  
"Let's go to the park," Evan said, out of the blue.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"C'mon," Evan grinned, taking my hand in his, "It'll be fun."  
  
"Are you gonna teach me how to board?" I asked, eyes lighting up like Christmas trees. I really, really wanted to learn. I figured that, if I did, I would feel closer to him. Yeah, yeah, I know it's dumb.  
  
Evan grinned at me, "Totally!"  
  
It was fairly wobbily, I noticed later as i stood on it, Evan's warm hands on my waist.  
  
I gave myself a little push with my foot as I've seen evan do so many times. I think he was really happy with me. I rolled down the pavement, gaining speed and losing confidence.  
  
"How do you stop?!" I called back to him.  
  
Even if he replied, I didn't hear him. I had hit a bump, a small crevice in the pavement, and my feet slid out from under me as the skateboard went flying.  
  
"Ugh," I groaned, my back hitting hard on the pavement. The board landed upside down on the grass, wheels still spinning.  
  
Evan ran up to me and kneeled at my side.  
  
"Oh man, Pietro. Are you okay?" he asked me, "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Yessss," I said, feigning pain.  
  
Evan's eyes went wide with concern, "Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Right here," I said, pointing to my lips, "Will you kiss it better?" I asked in my most innocent voice.  
  
Evan looked surprised as he caught onto my little game. "Well, I suppose I could..." He leaned down, capturing my lips in a soft massage. I sighed into his mouth and he broke the kiss, "Feeling better?"  
  
I smiled my most genuine, "Mmm.... excellent...." He pulled me to my feet and I winced slightly. 'Injuries are no fun. Well...' I thought, glancing over to Evan, 'They are a little....'  
  
  
  
A/N: There you go. A little fluff and losta angst. :) Now be a good reader and reveiw if you want another chapter. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Here we are, second chapter. Yay. I'm thrilled, really.... *ahem*  
  
  
  
  
Why I hate Cupid --- Chapter Two  
  
  
  
I snap out of my reminscence as I feel my body shaking like it would in an earthquake. My eyes go wide as fear rises up within me and I feel my face burn. I feel trapped. No escape no escape no escape no escape... I feel my face being slapped lightly and a final hard shake as I loose consciousness.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"This is my only good shirt," I complained, frowning slightly as I examined the little tears and mud streaking up my entire backside in the mirror in Evan's room. My reflection scowled at Evan's bemused facial expression.  
  
"We'll go shopping," he smiled, "Get you a new shirt."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
There was a short silence as I pulled off my shirt and on Evan's burgandy one. It was too big and hung limp around my upper half.   
  
"How did I do?" I asked, sliding into a pair of shiney black shorts that went down past my knees and rested halfway down my shins.  
  
"You did good," Evan replied. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the forehead, "Even I wasn't that good on my first time on a skateboard."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Evan nodded. He glanced at his watch and frowned, "It's almost five."  
  
"Aw!" I pouted, "I promised Lance I'd be home for supper!"  
  
"What time is supper?" Evan asked.  
  
"Five."  
  
"You'd better run then."  
  
"Yeah," I replied, slightly dejected. I gave Evan a quick kiss and ran home.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I awake in a bed in a farmiliar room. A very farmiliar room. Evan's room.  
  
"Hey you're awake, yo." Todd was probably sent to check up on me. Yay.  
  
"Yeah," I nodd, "What happened?"  
  
"I dunno, yo," Todd replies, "You just fell unconscious. I shook ya slightly and you just conked out, yo."  
  
I sigh, "So where is everybody?"  
  
"Freddy's in the kitchen making supper, figured you'd be hungry when you woke up. You gonna come down?"  
  
"Where's Evan?" I ask, "I want to see him."  
  
"He's at the hospital."  
  
"Why? What happened? Is he okay??"  
  
"He was shot."  
  
"Shot?!"  
  
"Yeah yo, don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember? Todd, really, where is he? I wanna see Evan, bring him up!"  
  
"He got shot, yo, you were there."  
  
"No," I deny, "I don't believe you!"  
  
"It's true yo!"  
  
"No!" I scream.  
  
Todd backs off and leaves the room. I'm alone again. I don't want to be alone! I wanna be with Evan! I can't believe Todd would lie to me like that... I mean, just a few days ago... just a few... Evan took me shopping....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hey Lance! I'm going out!" I called.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Shopping."  
  
"Didn't I forbid you to hangout with that X-geek?"  
  
"Why? It's not like we're enemies or anything!"  
  
"....Just cause!"  
  
"Don't be mean Lance! I wanna go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not damnit!?"  
  
"Because... I said so!"  
  
"Not good enough!" I yelled and ran out to the X-Mansion. On my way there, a fleeting thought entered my head wondering what Lance would say when he found out that me and said 'X-Geek' were a *little* more than friends....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, how do I look?" I asked, twirling in front of Evan to show off my new shirt. It was tan with black sleeves.  
  
Evan gave me a devious grin, "You'd look better with nothing, but that's just my opinion. Why tan?"  
  
"I wanted to match you."  
  
"...You already match me."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The beginnings of tears start to enter my eyes as I jerk back into reality.  
  
"Evan is not shot..." I say, "He won't die... he won't.... Evan is okay... Todd's just lying to me. Yeah, yeah that's it. Everything is gonna be fine..."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Not too bad I think..... Didn't take hiddeously long either, yay! Whaddya think? Any closer to figurin out what's goin on? 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Mwahahaha. This is the eye opening chapter, hope it doesnt suck too bad.....  
  
  
  
  
WHY I HATE CUPID -- chapter four  
  
  
  
  
There came a small knock at the door. I don't reply, but the person comes in anyways. It's Jean Grey. She looks afraid, intimidated if you will, and I immeadiately think that they heard me screaming at Todd about an hour ago. I guess I was too hard on the little guy. Yeah. I was. It's just frustrating to hear him say me Evan got hurt. Why would Todd lie to me like that? Why would....  
  
"Uh Pietro?" Jean says.  
  
Damn her interupting my musings....  
  
"What?" I sound a little more icy than I want to.  
  
"We're going to the police station to see if Scott has to stand trial," she says quietly, "Are you going to come with us or would you rather stay here?"  
  
"I want to stay."  
  
"Alright then," Jean says. She hesititates for a moment and then speaks again, "Would you like one of us to stay here with you?"  
  
"No." My answers, I find, are rather abrupt and cold. I ponder that as Jean leaves the room, closing the door, and come up with the 'they derserve it for being such jerks and lying to me' routine.  
  
I hear the car leave and sigh. My clothing is covered with blood and I wonder how it got there as I search through Evan's closet for a change of clothes. I finally decide on a pair of shorts, quite short for Evan's style so I believe they are mine left here from another occasion, and come across my tan shirt with the black sleeves that Evan bought me. I quickly dress and head out for a walk.  
  
The air was fairly warm, it being the blossom of summer, and it was dead. As I walked by the school, I was hit by a memory.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hey Evan," I said coming up behind him and grabbing him in a hug, "How's it goin?"  
  
"Hey Pet," Evan replied, "What's up?"  
  
"You really wanna know?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear when his face welcomed a small blush, "You coming over tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Evan replied, "Scott is gonna pick me up. He just needs a time."  
  
"Well... Lance comes home from work at five, so get Scotty to pick you at 4:30," I replied.  
  
"Fve?"  
  
"Yeah. He got a new job," I reply, "He's a cop."  
  
"That isn't fair," Evan replied dryly.  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"Why does Lance oppose us being together?" Evan frowned, "It just dosen't make any sense! It's not like we're fightin or anything..."  
  
"It's just Lance bein Lance. Don't frown, it's not a good look for you," I replied. I kissed his neck lightly, "I'll see you tonight, alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye Pet."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I walk back to the X-Mansion because it has begun raining.  
  
They get home just as I'm leaving. I have on a waterproof jacket and an umbrella.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Excellent," Jean replied, happy that I was outside of Evan's room I suppose, "Scott doesn't have to go to court."  
  
"Hey yo," Todd says, "Where're you goin Pietro?"  
  
I push past him, shunning myself for being so rude, and head outside. They follow me.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jean asks me.  
  
I turn around and face them. "I'm going to the hospital to prove that Evan isn't there. DON'T follow me." Yeah, I know I'm being mean, but all I can think of is Evan. They follow me and I groan in frustration. I throw down my umbrella and run, using my speed, to the hospital.  
  
Of course, even when I arrived at the hospital and was standing in front of the plump female nurse at the checkout desk, I knew they were coming.  
  
"Uhm," I say, "Is a teenager by the name of Evan Daniels check into here?"  
  
"Evan Daniels...," Her voice is annoying and monotonous, "Yes he is. Are you family?"  
  
"Uh... no, not exactly," I feel my face burn a shade of rose.  
  
"So what are you then?"  
  
"Uhm... boyfriend."  
  
She gives me a sideways glance, "Room one twelve." As I leave, I hear her mutter, "All the cute ones are gay...."  
  
I find room 1 12 almost immeadiately and brace myself for anything. Evan could be hurt, not awake, dying!  
  
I open the door.  
  
Evan is lying on the bed. He's shirtless with bandages on his chest. He's on an IV. Images and noises flash through my brain as I walk to his bedisde. My legs can no longer hold me as I notice the gun shot wound in his chest.  
  
I collapse at his side and, as I convulse into fits of tears, I remember what happened that night.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Evan and I were sitting on the couch in the Brotherhood house. We're in the livingroom. We don't here Scott's car drive up as Evan show my lips true wonderland. My hand slides up his shirt and massage his chest as I sigh into his mouth. He smiles and kisses me a little more forcefully, trying to make me moan. Being with Evan was pure competition. Everytime we were together like this, we'd have an unsaid competition on who can make who moan first. Sometimes I win, sometimes he does. Deep down I love him though and I know he loves me too. Evan slides his hands up my shirt, after untucking it from my beige corduroy pants, and teases my nipples with his fingers. He almost wins, but then I do it to him and he gives me a small cry of surprise. I grin, knowing I'm winning. Whoever wins gets to be on top. Personally I don't mind being on the bottom, but Evan has the tendancy to *torture* me when I am. It drives me crazy.  
I pull his shirt off of him and throw it down to the floor.  
  
I don't hear the other car coming up, but I do however hear the heavey, protective vest fall to the floor in the doorway of the livingroom. We've been caught.  
  
I look up from Evan and shift my vision from the clock and the doorway. It's 5:02. Even worse, it's Lance.  
  
Evan stands up and pulls his shirt back on.  
  
"Lance, uh, hi," I say.  
  
"What's going on here?" Lance's voice scares me. It sounds dangerous.  
  
"Uhm.... nothing?"  
  
He frowns deeply, giving Evan evil eyes. He pulls out his gun, aiming it at Evan.  
  
"Lance what're you doin!? You're scaring the crap out of me. Please just put the gun away I don't want anybody to be hurt!" I say. I speak frantically and faster than normal.  
  
"I know EXACTLY what I'm doing." He pulls the trigger, shooting Evan in the stomach. Blood flies everywhere. I run over from my spot and catch him before he hits the ground.  
  
"Evan! OmigodOmigodOmigod...." I hear a thump and look up.  
  
Scott must have come to the door to knock and heard the gunshot. He had taken the gun away from Lance. Lance started to advance on us.  
  
"Lance nononononononononoooo!" I say, tears streaming down my face.  
  
Lance reaches down to me and Scott pulls the trigger. Lance falls forward and I use my speed to get me and Evan away from the couch. Lance falls, dead and Scott stairs at the gun in his hand. I bend over Evan, as if protecting him and bawl.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There. Now everybody knows what the hell happened. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Mwahahaha. This is soo angsty and wonderful. *sniff* Will Evan die?? What will happen to Pietro?? The B-Hood now that Lance is dead??  
  
  
  
  
WHY I HATE CUPID -- chapter five  
  
  
  
I stand slowly, using the doorknob to support myself and, as a child beginning to walk, I stumble over to Evan's side.  
  
"Oh my God Evan..." I cry as I collapse again, this time at his bedside with my hands holding his left. "Wake up Evan. C'mon, say something... Say something!" I no longer control the volume of my voice as it comes out with choked sobs, "Evan... Evan quit teasing me... Wake up... C'mon wake up Evan... Please wake up! I-I love you..."  
  
Once again I feel a hand touch my shoulder and arms wrap around my neck. But it's not from Evan. Why isn't it from Evan?!  
  
"Shh Pietro," a faint voice says, "It's okay..."  
  
"No," I say, frantically shaking my head, "It's not okay... If it were okay Evan would wake up and this would be Evan hugging me and cryin' with me not you!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Todd replies, crystaline tears streaming his face as his lip quivers, "Evan isn't going to wake up right now..."  
  
"When then Todd?" I ask, "When will Evan open his eyes?"  
  
"I don't know Speedy," Todd gulped, "Maybe never."  
  
My hopes fell through then and my eyes went wide as my already teared out eyes began to fill with tears again.  
  
Evan die? Nonono... this can't be happening! Evan CAN'T die.... No.....  
  
"C'mon Pet, let's...." Todd began.  
  
"Don't call me that!" I scream, pulling my arm out of his grasp, "Only Evan can call me that!"  
  
"Alright alright sorry..." Todd mumbles, "C'mon Pietro. Let's go back home."  
  
"We don't have a home!" I cry, suddenly relizing the facts since the shooting, "Without Lance supporting us with his job we can't pay the mortgage or bills or anything..."  
  
"Chill Speed, chill," Todd mutters, "We're gonna stay at the X-Mansion until we can get back on our feet..."  
  
"The X-Mansion?"  
  
"Yeah, yo, you can stay in Evan's room."  
  
"......I don't want to leave him..." My breath, as I'm just noticing now, is coming out in short ragged gasps. My breathing is getting short as my breaths become more rapid, more choked. Then everything goes black.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I am standing in a large room. I don't know how I know it's a room. I just do. There is a thick fog hanging in he air and I can't feel anything except pure emotion. I find myself moving forward and have a feeling that I was heading to something special. Then I saw what it was. Standing in the middle of a glowing light I see a figure. About my height, a little better build than me and dark copper skin.  
  
"EVAN!" I try to scream. I hear myself ringing in my ears but my mouth doesn't make a noise. I start to run toward him. Faster and faster and when I finally get close enough, I reach out to touch him and I fall. As I fall down through the whiteness, I can't help but dwell on the fact that I had been soo close. Soo close to having Evan back. He was in my reach and I reached for him. But I failed. I'm a failure.  
  
I land hard on a black tablet that just jumped out of nowhere. I get up to my feet and find myself standing in a graveyard. My body takes me forward, past images of Evan and myself. To the right of me, I teach Evan how to climb a tree. To the left Lance is cussing me out for hanging out with Evan. To the right, Evan and I lick ice-cream off of a cone and each others hands. To the left, Lance is alsleep on the couch, waiting for me to come home from the movies.  
  
Then I come to something else. Directly in front of me Lance shoots Evan over and over and kills me a million times over.  
  
And I ask why.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I awake on the floor. I can feel blood seeping out of my nose and wipe it off of my mouth. Todd is looking at me. No, everybody is looking at me. I wipe the blood off of my face and pull Todd down to me until he is practically in my lap.  
  
"Todd?"  
  
"Uh... yeah?"  
  
"You know something I don't?"  
  
"Uh no Pietro... why would say that?"  
  
"You seem more edgy than usual," I paused looking into his eyes and not letting him break contact, "Why do suppose that Lance opposed me and Evan being together so much?"  
  
"I-I dunno Pietro."  
  
"Don't. Lie. To. Me."  
  
"But I don't..."  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!!!"  
  
"Pietro!" Jean scolded me, "he said he didn't know anything! He...."  
  
Jean stopped in mid-sentance when she say Todd's face. He looked defeated. A tear fell from his eye.  
  
"Alright Pietro...." Todd says, "It's only fair... you deserve to know....."  
  
"Deserve to know?" Jean says, eyes wide, "Todd, you know something?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah i do." Todd took a deep breath and spoke the words I already knew yet didn't want confirmed.  
  
"Pietro, man," Todd says, not breaking eye contact, "Lance didn't want you to hangout with Evan because... well... because Lance was in love with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That's all I'm givin away for now. :) Buahahahahahaahaa 


	5. Chapter Five

WHY I HATE CUPID --- Chapter ..?..  
  
  
Everybody was silent, probably curious to what my reaction would be. My friend shot my boyfriend because he was in love with me. Who'da figured? They're still watching me.  
  
I sigh, slow and almost silently. My eyes connect to Todd's.  
  
"How long?" I ask, my voice placid.  
  
"Few days later after you started hangin' with Evan..."  
  
How long have you known?"  
  
"Since ever." I hear Todd choke back a sob and I become fully aware of the effects of my interrigation.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" My voice is still placid. Slow and unfeeling.  
  
"Lance said not to. Said he was gonna tell you and ask you out and shit. He was gonna tell you when he came home that night... He didn't know you two were together until then..." Todd was fidgeting.  
  
"Continue Todd. Why do you think Lance shot Evan?"  
  
"Uhm... I guess he was jealous or maybe feelin' a bit, uhm.... betrayd...?"  
  
"Betrayd?" My voice became angrier with each word, "What right did Lance have to feel betrayd?!"  
  
"You lied to him Pietro."  
  
"If he found out, he would have killed me!"  
  
"So you'd rather Evan than yourself?! That's awfully shallow!" Once the words left Todd, he clasped his hand over his mouth in shock.  
  
There is an agonizing amount of silence and all eyes are again on me. I feel shocked, my eyes wide and my jaw drops ever so slightly.  
  
Todd's eyes are cast down, with shame I suppose, as he shuffles from foot to foot. I look at him hard and turn away from him, facing Evan with my arms crossed.  
  
"Leave." One word; demanding and barely able to say it for my mouth quivers as my eyes become watery and teared. I find I am too emotional lately and I try to stone my face. It doesn't work and the tears streak down my face. "Leave now."  
  
"Pietro, I..." Todd starts.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"I'm sorry Pietro..." I barely catch Todd's whisper as the group leaves.  
  
When they leave, I sit up against Evan's hospital bed with my knees tucked into my chest.  
  
"Oh God, Evan..." I sigh to myself, "Please, please, please wake-up soon..."  
  
For the millionth time I feel my eyes burn with the salty liquid and I hide my face so nobody can see. I feel the wetness trailing slowly down either side of my face, dodging and joining the beads of persperation. I choke out a sob and run a hand through my pale wet hair. I can't control my tears anymore and they stream down my face like heavy rain.  
  
A hand touches down on my shoulder and caresses my neck. The hand runs through my hair, playing with the strands.  
  
Curious I look up.  
  
My eyes go wide with shock and for a moment I think I have been overtaken by a mass amount of delirium. I rub my eyes and blink about a hundred times. I don't believe what I see. I don't believe I feel Evan's warm hand on me. I don't believe I see his beautiful brown eyes smiling down on me like an dark, blonde haired angel. I don't believe Evan is awake. Awake.....?  
  
"OH MY GOD EVAN!!!"  
  
  
  
  
A/N: there ya go, awake and all happy. :) should i leave it there??? 


End file.
